


Should Have Stabbed You

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”<br/>“Well, damn, George, that’s not my fault!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Stabbed You

“I love you.”

“Well, damn, George, that’s not my fault!”

“I-- I know.” He looked like he was halfway between utter confusion and breaking out in laughter. “I just wanted to tell you.”

Alanna shifted the packages from Thom in her arms, searching desperately for something to say. “Okay. So you told me.”

“And now we forget about it?”

“Please.”

“Alright,” he responded easily, and she was relieved that he seemed to be letting it go quickly. Not relieved enough to stay, however.

“I have to go,” she announced, grabbing her jacket. Faithful stretched lazily from his seat on the windowsill with a yawn and she scooped him up as well, fumbling with her arms full. George took a package from her before it could fall.

“I’ll walk with you up to Temple Street. It’s pretty late, probably not a good idea to go alone.”

“I guess.” 

They walked through the darkened streets of the city, thankfully moving on to other topics quickly. Jon’s birthday coming up and coinciding with the school dance she would be required to attend-- “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun,” George said with straight face, and she groaned-- and in general the inconveniences of being a girl in Knightburg Academy. 

“Sometimes I can’t wait till graduation. But then I’ll have to tell everyone and… ugh. Maybe I just won’t.”

“What, you’ll wait till the twentieth reunion to tell them?”

“Why not?”

“Well for one thing, I want to see Principle Naxen’s face when he finds out.”

She laughed for a moment, but it was hard not to worry about these things. “To be honest, I kind of want to be very far away when he does.”

“You don’t have to worry, you know.”

“Nonsense, there’s plenty to worry about.”

He shook his head with a smile. “We need to work on that.” They had reached Temple Street, with the gates of the Academy just visible down the intersecting road. “Wait, I have one more thing I want you to give to Jon.”

They stepped back from the pale circle of light cast by the streetlamp, into the shadows of an old tree. “What is it?” She asked as he handed it to her, immediately followed by, “Did you steal it?”

“No, I didn’t. Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t!”

“Yeah, okay.” She smirked a little. “Whatever you say. So I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll have some news for you then. And, um, about today--“

“Please don’t--“

“I know, we’ll forget about it. After this.” He leaned forward and kissed her for a moment that lasted far too long. “There. Just… think about it. If you feel like it. No pressure.”

“You suck at ‘no pressure,’” she told him breathlessly, backing up a step. “There was a lot of pressure there, and I need to go.”

“Are you angry at me?”

“I’m kinda thinking maybe I should get out my switch blade and stab you, yeah.” But if she was being honest, stopping him hadn’t been one of the thoughts going through her mind in those few seconds.

“Nah, I wouldn’t let you stab me and ruin our friendship.” He grinned. “So I’ll call when I have something for you. Good luck with the dancing.”

“I don’t think it’s dancing I should be worrying about,” she muttered as she turned and hurried down the street.


End file.
